Déconnexion
by ThatGirlElena
Summary: Clara Lille et Aiden Pearce sont partenaires, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Afin de pouvoir retrouver le meurtrier de la jeune Lena, Clara a fait appel à sa sœur, Elena. Mais l'adolescente est-elle consciente du destin tragique qui l'attend ? / RATED T, on ne sait jamais /
1. Bienvenue à Chicago

**A/N** : **Bon, après mon court OS sur Lena &amp; Aiden, me voilà repartie pour une fiction Watch Dogs. J'ai les grandes idées en tête, et je peux déjà vous dire que ce sera court. Cette fic' devrait comporter une dizaine de chapitres, tout au plus. Certains événements seront tirés du jeu en lui-même, d'autres proviendront de mon imagination. Pour ce qui est des relations entre les personnages, vous les découvrirez au fil de l'histoire (même si, ceux qui me connaissent par lebiais d'autres OS/fictions, vous pouvez déjà savoir de quoi il s'agit), je n'en dis pas plus. **Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, je ne vais pas décrire énormément les paysages, et ayant déjà écrit certains dialogues entre les personnages, je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que certains chapitres comporteront plus de dialogues que de narration. Si les personnages ne parlent pas, l'histoire n'avance pas ! —** _L'univers de Watch Dogs n'appartient qu'à Ubisoft, seule le personnage d'Elena est entièrement créée par mes soins. _**

**→ Petit interlude pour le chapitre 01 : Pour ce qui concerne Elena, je vous vois déjà venir. Je n'ai pas choisi ce personnage parce que j'ADORE Elena Fisher, ou tout simplement parce que j'adore ce prénom. J'ai choisi ce prénom avec soin, et il aura un rôle important au sein de l'histoire (oui, un prénom a son importance :p) . Ensuite, pour le haut building... Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi je parle. J'ignore à quoi ressemble le bâtiment que je présente, je ne connais même pas son nom. J'essaierais de parcourir un peu la carte de Chicago en jouant à WD demain, pour que je trouve un p'tit immeuble dans lequel nos trois héros vont s'infiltrer. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chicago. L'une des plus grandes villes des Etats-Unis, et pourtant l'une des plus dangereuses. Aussi grande qu'hostile, Chicago est un endroit où il vaut mieux ne se fier à absolument personne. C'était ce que la jeune Clara Lille s'était mise en tête depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici. Pourquoi avoir quitté le Québec pour venir dans un endroit aussi violent ? Elle avait une mission à accomplir, voilà tout. Aux côtés de son partenaire, Aiden Pearce, à qui elle avait offert son aide. Elle avait éprouvé de la compassion pour cet homme, qui était prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup dans le but de venger sa nièce, assassinée par "erreur" . Mais le fait que ce soit une "erreur" n'excuse pas la mort d'une petite fille de six ans, qui n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires de crimes, de hack ou d'autres choses de la sorte. Aiden avait renoncé à liberté afin que justice soit faite. Il allait tuer le meurtrier de sa nièce. Quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver.

Il était exactement cinq heures du matin, et ni Clara ni Aiden avaient réussi à fermer l'œil. En même temps, il faut avouer, depuis que tout ça était arrivé, aucun des deux n'arrivait à dormir paisiblement. Leur ami T-Bone les avait informés qu'il avait trouvé une pièce suspecte qui pourrait renfermer des informations importantes dans un haut building de la ville, à quelques mètres de là. Clara était assise sur le dossier d'un banc, près d'une fontaine, tandis qu'Aiden était debout, bras croisés à regarder les lampadaires. Pas très intéressant, certes, mais il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Ils attendaient, patiemment, comme ça. Mais pourquoi ? Clara ne lui avait rien dit, hormis le fait qu'il fallait qu'il la suive. Alors le voilà là, à attendre comme un idiot devant quelques dizaines de piétons. Passablement ennuyé, le hacker décroisa ses bras et regarda sa partenaire.

"Clara, tu peux me dire ce qu'on attend là ?", demanda-t-il.

Clara, elle, garda son calme et ne daigna même pas le regarder.

"Shh. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt", répondit la jeune femme.

Au même instant, elle regarda au loin et vit la personne qu'elle attendait : une adolescente apparemment, au physique quelque peu anormal : des cheveux courts lui cachant une grande partie de son visage, des vêtements multicolores et peu discrets, jambières et manches le long des membres. Elle fit un geste vif au loin afin de saluer Clara, qui descendit du banc, faisant signe à Aiden de la suivre.

"Une adolescente ? Voilà ce qu'on attend ?", interrogea Aiden, qui perdait le fil.

Pourquoi attendre une vulgaire adolescente peu commune au lieu de faire directement ce qu'ils ont à faire ? L'adolescente avait le sourire aux lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de Clara. Elle paraissait avoir quinze ou seize ans, vingt tout au plus.

"Pas n'importe quelle adolescente, Aiden. Je te présente Elena, ma petite soeur", avoua Clara, en tenant la main de la dénommée Elena.

Abasourdi, Aiden leva les sourcils. Clara ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait une sœur. À vrai dire, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle, hormis des contes de fées que son père avait l'habitude de lui raconter lorsqu'elle était petite... Aiden fit un pas en arrière et dévisagea Clara, d'un air béat.

"Ta sœur ?", répéta-t-il.

Clara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Puis s'installa ensuite un silence des plus morbides. Afin de casser l'ambiance qu'elle jugeait plutôt tendue, Elena décida de se présenter à Aiden.

"Bonjour, monsieur Pearce. Ma... Ma sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de vous", déclara-t-elle, en lui présentant sa main.

Aiden la serra puis tourna sa tête vers Clara, une nouvelle fois.

"En bien ou en mal ?", fit-il, sur le ton de la rigolade.

Apparemment, il avait l'air un peu plus à l'aise qu'il y a quelques secondes. Clara se mit à rire et balança ses bras.

"En bien, du moins, je crois !", s'exclama-t-elle.

Même si elle se trouvait là, devant une fontaine près du fleuve, Elena ignorait toujours pourquoi sa sœur l'avait contactée de toute urgence. Elle lâcha la main de cette dernière et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard avait quelque chose de perçant. Peut-être parce que ses yeux bleus étaient beaucoup trop clairs ?

"Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi m'as-tu appelée, Clara ?"

"Oh, ouais. Uhhh... Nous avons besoin d'accéder aux panneaux de contrôle de cet immeuble", déclara Clara, en montrant l'immeuble gigantesque en face d'elle.

D'abord étonnée, Elena finit par accepter la requête de sa sœur.

"Ouais, d'accord, mais.. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Je veux dire, tu sais le faire ça, non ?"

Quelque chose frappa Aiden. La façon de parler d'Elena. Elle parlait correctement, de façon même trop soutenue. Cela lui rappelait sa nièce, Lena. Elle avait la même manière de s'exprimer. Il tenta d'arrêter de penser à ça et se concentra sur la conversation entre les deux sœurs. Clara lui expliqua que le bâtiment était beaucoup trop surveillé, et qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour les épauler, elle et lui. Au final, Elena accepta sans broncher. Elle avait même l'air très heureuse de faire partie de la troupe. Mais était-elle consciente du danger qui pouvait s'abattre sur ses épaules si elle s'embarquait là-dedans ? Que ce soit Aiden, Clara, T-Bone ou elle, quelqu'un allait peut-être (et même sûrement) perdre la vie dans cette course contre-la-montre. À voir le regard de l'adolescente, Aiden fut surpris : elle devait en avoir conscience. Mais peut-être faisait-elle partie de ces idiots qui sont prêt à tout faire pour protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose ? Aiden savait comment reconnaître ces personnes. Il faisait partie de ces idiots, après tout.

* * *

**Je pense que ça répond donc à une review qu'on m'a postée sur mon OS : oui, il y a bien une fiction, et comme je pense que certains le verront, il y a une petite connexion entre les deux histoires ^^ Une légère certes, mais voilà, quoi, y'en a toujours une ! Allez, on se revoit pour le chapitre 02, qui comportera pas mal de dialogues, notamment ! (:**


	2. L'intrusion

**AN :**** Vous avez vu ? Watch Dogs 2 risque de ne pas être avec Aiden. Shit. Shit. Shit. FUCK. Comme je vais aimer WD2 sans THE BIG HACKER HYPER BADASS QUI TUE ? 8D Non, franchement, je ne comprends pas Ubi. C'est nul ! Enfin, bref. Dernièrement, j'ai regardé le drama You're Beautiful, et devinez quoi, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce drama. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu (c'est pourtant l'un des dramas les plus connus au monde) et qui veulent quelques avis dessus, j'ai rédigé personnellement un article dessus (je ne fais pas de pub', j'm'en fous total de mon blog xD) ici : . **

**→ Petit interlude pour le chapitre 02 : B**on alors j'avais trouvé un nom pour le bâtiment, que j'avais reperé alors que j'étais à la chasse aux City Spots en jouant. Malheureusement, ça faisait longtemps, et bien évidemment, j'ai oublié (avec la mémoire de poisson rouge que j'ai), donc voilà, ça va rester le building sans nom 8D . J'ai revu le chapitre, et contrairement à ce que j'ai dit dans le premier chapitre, finalement, y'a plus de narration qu'autre chose. Je suis plutôt fière de moi, car c'est rare qu'il y ait autant de narration chez moi xD Certes, c'est pas parfait, MAIS BON. 8D****

* * *

Elena, Aiden et Clara se mirent en route et se dirigèrent vers l'immense immeuble, afin d'y collecter les informations que T-Bone pense avoir découverts il y a peu. Celles-ci renfermeraient peut-être la clé de toute cette histoire : peut-être que les trois hackers allaient enfin découvrir l'homme qui avait ordonné l'attaque qui avait coûté le vie de la nièce d'Aiden. Lorsque Clara lui avait raconté son histoire, Elena s'était sentie désolée pour lui, et elle s'était sentie en grand besoin de l'aider. Elle aussi, avait souffert par le passé, en perdant des gens qu'elle aimait, et elle refusait l'idée que d'autres subissent la même souffrance. Avant de pénétrer dans le building, Clara tendit son pistolet à sa petite soeur, qu'elle cacha dans son pantalon. Aiden était quelque peu surpris que l'adolescente d'à peine seize/dix-sept ans accepte sans broncher un objet pareil. Mais bon, Clara devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait... et Elena aussi.

"Bon, alors 'Lena, tu vas devoir emprunter le couloir gauche à l'entrée du bâtiment", expliqua Clara en sortant son smartphone et lui faisant montrer la carte de l'immeuble. "Tu prendras cet ascenseur, normalement il sera déverrouillé, et tu monteras jusqu'au dix-septième étage. De là, tu seras encerclée d'ennemis. Il te suffira de te faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux et d'accéder à l'ordinateur de la salle 017. Pour ce qui est d'Aiden et moi, nous allons partir de l'autre côté. Les données se trouvent de ce côté-là, mais tant que tu n'auras pas accédé à l'ordinateur, nous ne pourrons rien faire. Alors tu t'en sens capable ?"

Elena se mit à rire et se prépara à partir en direction du bâtiment.

"Et comment !", s'exclama-t-elle. "On se revoit après. Faites attention !"

Et c'est de là qu'elle s'en alla. Dire qu'Aiden n'était pas surpris par la jeune fille aurait été un mensonge, il était clairement intriguée par celle-ci. Alors que Clara faisait tout pour éviter les combats, sa soeur, au contraire, paraissait prête et surtout très sûre d'elle. Mais parfois, être sûr de soi était un défaut.

"Bon, on y va aussi ?", demanda Clara en pressant le pas.

Le hacker acquiesça.

* * *

De son côté, Elena pénétra dans le bâtiment. Comme tous les bâtiments de la ville, c'était luxueux et moderne, et des tonnes de télévisions étaient accrochées sur le mur en présentant les produits de la société Blume. L'endroit était plutôt bien rempli, beaucoup de personnes allaient et venaient dans le bâtiment, mais à vrai dire, Elena ignorait son nom ou même ce qu'on y faisait à l'intérieur. _C'était probablement l'un des bâtiments de Blume qui s'occupaient du ctOS_, songea Elena, en avançant vers l'ascenseur le plus à gauche de la salle. Avant toute chose, elle devait changer son accoutrement si elle devait se faire passer pour une employée, car ce n'était pas avec ses vêtements fluorescents qu'elle allait se faire discrète dans un endroit pareil. Surtout lorsqu'on travaille pour Blume. Mais comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, et suivit du regard plusieurs personnes différentes, avant d'avoir une idée. Elle repéra les toilettes, ainsi qu'une petite cour où se trouvait deux personnes : elle n'avait qu'à assommer l'une de ces deux personnes et prendre son costume, non ? Puis elle s'occupera de la seconde personne, avant d'atteindre l'ascenseur. Discrètement, elle se faufila jusqu'aux toilettes, et prit à droite la porte qui menait à la petite cour. Faisant attention à chacun de ses pas, elle prit par revers l'homme dont elle avait besoin et l'étrangla jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Il était inutile de tuer quelqu'un pour une raison aussi stupide. L'homme à côté de lui n'eut pas le temps de hurler, Elena l'avait assommé de plusieurs coups dans le ventre et à la tête. Très rapidement, elle déshabilla l'homme et cacha les deux corps sur l'estrade qui se trouvait derrière la porte, pour que personne ne les remarque. Elle fila ensuite rapidement aux toilettes, en essayant de cacher le mieux possible les vêtements qu'elle avait dans ses mains et se changea là-bas. Sortie aussi vite qu'elle n'était rentrée, elle portait maintenant le costume d'une employée de Blume, et il fallait dire qu'elle détestait ça. Elle avait toujours haï Blume pour avoir crée un système aussi puissant et intrusif que le ctOS. Mais il fallait avouer aussi que c'était pratique d'avoir ctOS avec soi. Elle prit l'ascenseur, et monta au dix-septième étage. Là, c'était la zone dangereuse. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes ruminaient les couloirs, ceux-ci étaient noirs de monde. Certains travaillaient sur leur ordinateur, d'autres buvaient leur café et discutaient entre eux... Heureusement pour Elena, personne ne prêta attention à elle. Elle marcha, tête basse, jusqu'au couloir où la salle 017 se trouvait, et bien évidemment, c'était la salle la plus éloignée. C'était sûr. Elle atteignit presque la salle quand soudain un homme pressé fit tomber du café sur elle. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle l'aurait assommé, mais c'était censé être son collègue alors elle lui avait adressé un sourire et lui affirma que ce n'était pas grave, et attendit que l'homme s'en aille pour rentrer dans la fameuse salle. Celle-ci était différente des autres salles puisqu'on ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieur, alors que les murs des autres bureaux étaient transparents. Elle enleva sa veste, qu'elle posa sur le dossier du siège - il était inconfortable - et s'assit dessus en allumant l'ordinateur. Elle se munit de son portable et appela Clara.

"Ca y est, j'y suis, Clara. À vous de jouer", fit-elle en tapotant sur le clavier.

"Ok, on y va", affirma la hackeuse de 28 ans.

* * *

Tout en suivant les indications qu'Elena leur donnait, Aiden et Clara n'eurent aucun mal à accéder aux informations dont ils avaient besoin. Ceux-ci étaient cachés dans un coin du bâtiment où personne n'errait. Était-ce là des informations dangereuses ? Non, sinon elles seraient bien gardées. Mais c'était tout de même étrange qu'il n'y ait personne de ce côté du bâtiment. Cela dit, Aiden et Clara ne pouvait qu'être contents que ce soit comme ça. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui les séparait des informations qu'ils cherchaient. Comme elle s'y attendait, Clara ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait besoin d'un code pour rentrer. Elle soupira et demanda à sa sœur.

"Alors, attends une seconde...", chuchota Elena.

Aiden et Clara se regardèrent, et celui-ci haussa les sourcils. Décidément, cette Elena le surprenait.

"4831", répondit l'adolescente.

Clara la remercia et tapa le code. La porte s'ouvrit et une sorte de chambre se présent à eux. Peu éclairée, mal échafaudée, elle était surtout en désordre. Ils durent se frayer un chemin parmi toutes les affaires sur le sol afin d'accéder à l'ordinateur dont ils avaient tant besoin. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver les données qu'ils cherchaient.

"Lucky Quinn ?", demanda Clara, en regardant Aiden. "Ce nom me dit quelque chose..."

"Ouais, il a déjà bossé dans l'ombre plus jeune, si je me rappelle bien", affirma Aiden. "As-tu des informations concernant où il pourrait bien être ?"

Elena les coupa.

"Pardon, mais vous avez bien dit Lucky Quinn ?! Il organise une fête sur son bateau privé ce soir avec le nouveau maire de Chicago", avoua la jeune fille.

"Eh bien, espérons qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a le mal de mer...", déclara Aiden en croisant les bras.

Soudain, une alarme se déclencha. Oh non, Elena était déjà repérée ?

"Merde ! Elena, dépêche-toi de sortir de là !", s'exclama Clara, en éteignant l'ordinateur et filant de la salle en compagnie d'Aiden.

Mais Elena avait déjà coupé les communications.

"Il faut l'aider", proposa Aiden.

"Non, elle peut se débrouiller seule"

"Attends, c'est ta petite sœur et tu ne vas pas tenter de l'aider même si tu sais qu'elle est en danger ?!"

"Fais-lui confiance, Aiden ! Elle peut se débrouiller seule !", s'écria Clara, en plaçant son bras devant Aiden de façon à l'empêcher d'intervenir.

Aiden la regarda d'un air froid.

"Tu ne veux pas l'avoir en face de toi, crois-moi", murmura-t-elle. "Filons"

Et les deux amis mirent les voiles.

* * *

Elena ne prit pas le temps de reprendre la veste, elle se mit à courir aussi rapidement que possible. Les employés de Blume avaient donc rapidement compris que c'était pour elle pour l'alarme s'était enclenchée. Ceux-ci sortirent leur pistolet en la voyant. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas tirer sur une lycéenne ?! Eh bien si. Elena connaissait bien Blume, et ils n'étaient pas aussi gentils qu'ils le prétendaient. Munie de son pistolet, elle tira sur les hommes qui se présentaient à elle. Certains étaient plus rusés que d'autres, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin dans les couloirs. Malheureusement, les ascenseurs avaient pour le coup été bloqués, alors elle dût emprunter les escaliers. Mais une horde d'hommes s'y trouvaient, alors... Elle dirigea son regard vers le balcon d'un bureau. Elle courut vers celui-ci et regarda le vide.

"C'est du suicide", murmura-t-elle.

Mais en regardant tout autour d'elle, elle sut rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, elle était totalement encerclée. Avant de sauter, elle visa l'alarme incendie afin de distraire ses ennemis, et se jeta à corps perdu dans le vide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris autant de risques. La dernière fois qu'elle avait sauté d'un bâtiment de cette manière, elle s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital avec une côte cassée et trois fractures. Mais cette fois-ci, sa sœur avait besoin d'elle, alors il était hors de question qu'elle se blesse maintenant. Elle s'agrippa à une rambarde, qu'elle descendit prudemment, et regarda le sol. Encore trois / quatre mètres environ. Elle observa le paysage, en respirant l'air frais du soir. Chicago était magnifique à cette heure-ci. Dommage que c'était une ville aussi dangereuse que cela. Elle vit ensuite en se penchant en arrière une tuile. Si elle l'atteignait, elle n'avait plus qu'à se laisser descendre et sauter un mètre pour atteindre le sol. Elle respira un bon coup et poussa sur le mur avec son pied et atteignit sans le moindre problème la terre ferme. Sauf qu'avec toute cette agitation, la police allait bientôt être alertée. Elle courut la grande avenue pour atteindre la fontaine où Aiden et Clara l'attendaient. Au loin, elle put les voir, Aiden les bras croisés et Clara mains dans les poches. Et étrangement, elle avait une soudaine envie de rire lorsqu'elle vit la tête d'Aiden lorsqu'il la vit arriver au loin.

"Je suis de retour", affirma Elena, en levant ses bras au ciel.

Clara posa sa main sur le front de sa sœur. Elle saignait.

"Oh, ça va, c'est qu'une petite écorchure, rien de grave", rassura-t-elle.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient rentrer au bunker avant de partir sur le bateau privé de Quinn. Elena était impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblait le bunker, au vu du nombre de fois que Clara en parlait à son père. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise qu'ils l'aient trouvés.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas encore commencé à rédiger le chapitre 03, mais j'ai déjà l'idée en tête, et je peux déjà vous dire que vous aurez l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur Elena, qui paraît plutôt mystérieuse jusqu'à maintenant. Après tout, c'est normal, c'est une adolescente de seize ans, elle sait hacker et elle tue des gens sans se rendre compte de ce qui peut lui arriver ? Eh bien oui 8D Vous n'aurez certes pas toutes les réponses (moi non plus, de toutes façons), mais bon. On se revoit au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
